1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing 2-amino-6-benzyl-3-ethoxycarbonyl-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-thieno-[ 2,3-c] pyridine hydrochloride, and to a method of using such compositions in treatment of liver dysfunction in mammals.
2. Description of the prior art
2-Amino-6-benzyl-3-ethoxycarbonyl-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-thieno-[ 2,3-c]pyridine hydrochloride (hereinafter called tinoridine hydrochloride by generic name) of the formula ##STR1## is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,997, and has utility as analgesic and antiinflammatory agent.